People Change
by partyy.locker
Summary: Caroline is starting to look different in Stefan's eyes, but what about Elena? Well, thats when Damon comes in. Set shortly after Katherine is placed in the tomb, Rose and Klaus don't exist in this story. SxC DxE
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sooo I don't own any of this...sadly. I just LOVE vampire diaries! Team Damon, of course. I just keep imagining this happening, I just wish they would hurry up and put Damon and Elena together! Anyways, read & review please. (:**

Caroline was curled up on her bed, crying.

Nothing ever went right for her…her life was so screwed up. Wining the Miss Mystic Falls contest was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Actually, things started looking better ever since the contest. She wasn't fighting with Bonnie or Elena, her and Matt were still together, Damon didn't bother her…

Then she was turned into a vampire.  
The perfection that started building up in her life fell to pieces.

Now she spent most of her time with Stefan learning Vampire 101.

Stefan…God, he was so…so…amazing? Perfect? _No, _she thought, _neither of those words are good enough. Just like me…I'm not good enough…_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She decided to start getting ready for training. She refreshed her makeup, threw on some different clothes, and she was out the door.

She drove to the woods where they usually train and parked at the edge of the woods to run the rest of the way.

Like always, Stefan was already there leaning up against a tree waiting for her.

"Hi." She said walking over to him.

"Hello, Caroline. You're early."

"Am I? Wow. That's a first."

He laughed, she always made him laugh. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was always able to lighten his mood like no one else could…not even Elena.

"Just by a few minutes. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, we shall." She said with a small giggle.

They trained for three hours before they were tired.

"Well, I guess I better be getting home. My mom hates it when I get home after dark. Not that I care, but I don't feel like hearing her yell at me when I get there. Soo…bye."

She turned to walk away but Stefan was right behind her, hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline…we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Caroline, I'm not as blind as you've been pretending I am. I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me, and maybe I can help. I remember how hard it is being a new vampire."

She sighed._ Might as well tell him…damn vampires. _

"It's not about being a new vampire, well maybe some of it is, but something has been wrong for all my life…I've tried so _hard_ for _everything_…and it's always ends up to be a waste of effort. I'm a nothing, a big nobody, wait – if you're a nobody I guess you can't be big or…? Whatever, that's not the point. The point is I'm tired of feeling alone. I'm tired of always being the last one to get picked, of being the rebound girl, the girl that's always in the dark…I want to feel loved…"

Stefan stared at her for a second before embracing her in a hug.

She gladly hugged him back. She didn't know what it was about him hugging her that made her want to cry, but she let the tears fall down her pale cheeks onto his shirt. She quickly pulled away.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm messing up your shirt."

"It's just a shirt. Are you okay now?"

"Not completely…but I do feel a little better."

"Good. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

"And you know where to find me." She said with a wink and a toss of her hair. She turned around and ran back to her car to go home.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head before turning around and running back to the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was at the boarding house waiting for Stefan. _Gosh, where is he? He should've been here an hour ago, _she thought impatiently. Not even five minutes later, Stefan walked through the door. He walked over, scooped her up in his arms, and gave her a small kiss.

"Hey." He said still holding her.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

He put her down and they sat on the couch. Why did he get this sudden feeling of not wanting to tell her about the talk he had with Caroline? It wasn't a bad talk…He had to tell Elena. She hated it when he kept stuff from her.

"We just trained a little longer than usual."

He couldn't tell her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

"Oh, ok. How is she doing with training?" Elena asked sincerely.

"Not perfect, but she's getting better every day."

"That's good," Elena said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're helping her with this. It worried me that Damon was going to teach her at first…that would have been a disaster."

Damon walked in the room at that moment. He had that half smile on his face that could bring any girl to her knees. Any girl except Elena, that is.

"Talking about me, are we?" He said with that snarky attitude he always carried around with him.

"When are we _not _talking about you?" Elena came back with equally snarky.

"Good point." He said and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes.

Damon sat down on the couch across from Elena and Stefan.

They sat there in quiet from what seemed like forever before Damon broke the silence.

"So, party at the grill tonight. Who's going?"

A party right now didn't sound that great to Stefan. He needed to sort out this mess with Caroline. Would it even be called a mess? It was just one simple talk to make sure everything was going okay with her. Then why did it leave him feeling like this?

"Uhmm…actually, Damon. We have better things to do." Stefan said.

Elena disagreed. She thought a party sounded great. It felt like forever since she has had any fun.  
"What? Stefan, we haven't been to a party in who knows how long. A little fun could be good for us."

"Yeah, Stefan. Listen to our girlfriend." Damon said. He knew Elena wanted nothing to do with him, but he said 'our' anyways because he knew it would upset Stefan, who already seemed to be upset.

"I don't want to go, okay?" Stefan snapped.

Elena jumped a little at his tone. "Well, you don't have to be rude about it. We're only trying to get you to lighten up."

"I'm not going. End of discussion."

"Stefan…is everything okay?" She looked at Damon for support, but he looked rather smug with the fact that his brother is upset.

"I am fine, Elena. For the last time, I don't want to go to a party tonight."

He still had a rude tone underneath his forced calm when he spoke. Elena didn't like that too much.

"Well, I do. Damon, would you mind giving me a ride?"  
This angered Stefan even more. "No. You are not going with him."

Now Elena was mad. What was his problem today?

"You do _not_ speak for me. I can make my own decisions." She snapped at him.

Stefan didn't speak. He just looked away, and Elena felt bad for snapping at him.

In a softer voice, she said, "I need to get out a do something. I haven't had fun in what feels like forever. I want a night off from all this vampire and werewolf stuff. You may not trust your brother, but I do. I'm going with him, and I'll be okay."

Damon was enjoying this little argument. He loved it even more that Elena was sticking up for him. She said she trusted him…after everything he's done to her…she trusts him. That made a small piece of ice on his non-beating heart melt.

Stefan looked at Elena and only nodded then walked out of the room. Elena thought to take after him, try to get him to talk to her, to get him to tell her what was wrong, but like she said; she needed a break. So she looked at Damon for an answer to her earlier question.

"I would love to give you a ride, Elena."

The way he said it made it sound like there was a double meaning behind it. Elena glared at him as he started laughing and they left to go to the party.

Despite the fact that Elena can't stand Damon most of the time, she was glad she was going with him. He knew how to have a good time, and a good time was what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was standing at a pool table waiting for Damon to come back with their drinks. So far they party had been great. Most of the juniors and seniors from her school were there. There was even a band playing. _Whoever set this up did a great job_, thought Elena.

Damon walked over with their drinks.

"Diet coke for you." He said handing it to her. Elena took a drink and went into temporary shock from the taste.

"Wow. Uhm, that's not just diet coke is it?"

"Sure isn't." He said with a smile.

"Damon, come on, not funny."

"No, Elena _you _come on, we're at a party."

"That doesn't mean we can be irresponsible."

"Yes it does, Elena. It means you can actually have fun for once. Just let go of everything else."

Elena looked in his eyes, he was being honest. Damon can put on a good face, and a better show, but his eyes always betrayed him.

He was right though. Elena needed the fun, she needed to let go for just one night.

So she did.


End file.
